Waiting
by She'sTheDevil
Summary: The missing scene from 'I Can't Quit You Babe'. Hyde goes for a drive and Jackie follows. Hyde POV. One Shot. Complete.


**Title:** Waiting

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** Season 5. The missing scene from 'I Can't Quit You Babe''

**Pairing:** Jackie/Hyde.

**Archive:** Sure. Just let me know where it's going.

**Disclaimer:** I'm a 20 year old girl who owns nothing but a crappy Ford Laser and a whole heap of Buffy memorabilia. Certainly not 'That '70s Show'. But if I did, Season 8 wouldn't have been the glorious suck-fest that we all know it was. Me thinks the writers were dipping into Hyde's stash when they were writing that one…

* * *

_A/N: This is a part of my 'Missing Scene' series. Bringing you all those little Jackie/Hyde moments that were implied (or occasionally I imagined) but we never got to see. More coming soon._

* * *

**  
Hyde POV**

She nearly blew it, Jackie and her big mouth.

We'd managed to be real careful since Donna and Kelso had come back from California. Now that the gang was back together, everyone had taken to using the basement again and we have to pretend everything's normal. Normal like I hate her, she hates me and we haven't been making out every day for the last six weeks.

But it nearly came undone. That little slip about asking me where I was going, the old Jackie would never have asked me that.

It's probably a good thing the gang usually tunes out whenever she talks, otherwise that one little question could have forced us in to a whole lot of explaining. _I_ don't even know why I'm with Jackie, how the hell am I supposed to make it clear to everyone else?

So here I am, sitting in the El Camino on the street outside Forman's. I told Forman I was going for a drive mostly because I wanted to remind him that I had a car and he didn't. But it was also a good excuse to get myself out of there. I knew Jackie wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut for long, and even though I did find a way of getting her to stop talking, it's not really something I can do in front of anyone else.

Even if it would be worth it just to see the look on Kelso's face.

I'm watching Fez run around the garage re-hiding his candy, and I don't even really know why I'm still sitting here. It's not because I'm waiting for her. Maybe it's because I don't have anywhere else to go. There's always The Hub, but as always I don't have any money. They tend to get a little upset if you sit in there for three hours without ordering anything. Apparently tables are for 'paying customers'. What a load of crap.

Hm. Cheerleader at one o'clock. She must have followed me out here.

I have to admit we've been a little short on time together now that summer's over. Not that I need her or anything. It's just that a guy can get used to having a hot chick to make out with whenever he wants.

Great. She's run in to Fez. She's not the greatest actress, Jackie. She always manages to look guilty when she's busted for something, and the way she's looking now makes me cringe.

She's not really the best liar either. If it was anyone but Fez I'd be worried, but he's not usually that perceptive when it comes to, well, anything.

I'm watching her as she turns around and it looks like she made it out unscathed. Fez doesn't look like he's about to run in to the basement with this week's piece of juicy gossip.

"Hey."

Before I'd had a chance to blink, Jackie opened the car door and slid in, reaching over to pat me on the leg. "So," she said brightly "where are we going?"

I shrugged, rubbing my eyes under my aviators. "What do you mean _we_? I don't remember extending an invitation."

You never know how Jackie's going to take things. Sometimes when I say something insensitive, she just shrugs it off, or occasionally she bites back. Other times she takes it personally.

Like right now, I could see I had upset her. She was biting her bottom lip and had shrunk back into the seat, her hands folded in her lap.

And now I felt bad. _I _felt bad. This is insane. I had to fix it before she cried. I can't stand it when she cries.

"Hey," I said softly, "I was just kidding. Why do you think I'm still sitting here?" Crap. I really _was_ waiting for her. For Jackie. The world is coming to an end.

But she seemed to perk up at that at least, a small smile back on her face. I decided it was time to change the subject, so I asked her about the driveway incident.

"So, what was up with you and Fez?" It was also a good way of asking, 'so did you spill anything?'

Shifting in her seat Jackie turned to face me. "Oh, Fez wanted to know where I was going. Once I told him that I was looking for candy he pretty much ran away. Not to mention slam the garage door in my face." She arched an eyebrow at that. As if she didn't expect anyone to ever do such a thing.

I have to admit, I was proud of her for thinking on her feet, distracting Fez with his own addiction to candy was smarter than I would have expected from her.

But then again she'd been doing a lot of things I had never expected lately.

There was silence for only a moment before she broke it. "We could go to my house? Mum's on some holiday and Daddy's away at a business meeting. There's no one home."

Now, who was I to turn down an invitation like that? Turning the key in the ignition I started my baby up, giving Jackie a nod. "Works for me."

We'd been driving for about five minutes before she spoke again. Pointing to her left she told me "take this next street." Funnily enough I already knew that.

I'd only been to her house once, that time she had a formal dinner party and naturally, Kelso set fire to her house.

"I remember."

It was weird that I remembered something like that. The directions to Jackie's house would never have been high on my priority list of things to store in my memory. Or so I thought.

"You remember?" she repeated back to me. I glanced across at her before looking back at the road. She had her 'aww Steven's so sweet' face on. The one where her lips go all pouty. It was highly distracting.

"Yeah," I started, anything to get my mind off those lips. "You're fancy-ass party right? The one where I wasn't invited but came anyway." That part wasn't really relevant, but for some reason I felt the need to add it in there.

She had looked beautiful that night. Kelso probably didn't even notice.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. Not inviting you mean." She did actually sound sorry too.

I just shrugged. It wasn't all that much of a big deal. I mean I got Kat Peterson in the garage out of it.

As we pulled up outside her house, she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before getting out of the car. I followed, taking her hand as we walked up the ridiculously long driveway to her house.

There were worse ways to spend the afternoon.

_ Fin _

* * *

Review, don't review... Whatever, that's cool. Ha! How Zen was that. You're impressed aren't you? Come on, I know you are. But seriously I really don't care if you review or not, it just makes me feel special enough that someone took a few minutes out of their life to read something that I have written. 


End file.
